Cyber Guy
"'Not only superheroes wear capes and masks, but I am a true defender of justice who fights for freedom.'" Cyber Guy when he face Judgment Cyber.. 'Cyber Guy '(Real Name: Chris-Skywarp (Formerly)) is a main protagonist of Cyber Hero series. He is an elite agent of the government agency in CyberTokyo known as SKY Federation who appears in every Cyber Hero series from Freedom Justice to Source of Power. He still appears in Cyber Hero: Source of Power as a veteran SKY Federation cyber agent who is still active and a personal trainer for Matthew-Cirrius. However, he is still continue to fight evil even he is no longer as a main protagonist but a recurring Cyber Hero. And also he teams up with his successors and the past Cyber Heroes. Later, he returns as a main protagonist once again while he mentors the duo in order to defeat the Misoan Empire after they fail to face off with the Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu. After his long term adventures through out the series, he retires from being an elite cyber agent since his identity will pass over his brother Cody-Skywarp. Since Chris no longer as Cyber Guy in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, but his Cyber Hero armor appears as well despite of who's using it. It is first seen assisting Cody in the battle. He also appears as one of the six previous Cyber Guy units who joined Cody-Skywarp against their enemies. Background Trivia * Cyber Guy's appearance has inspired by some fictional robotic prodigies such as Mega Man, Astroboy, and Combattron. * He'll be voiced by Robbie Daymond, known for being the voices of SwaySway from Breadwinners, Peter Parker/Spider-Man as of 2017, Tuxedo Mask in the Sailor Moon series as of Today and Prompto Argentum from Final Fantasy XV. :* In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, he is voiced by Josh Duhamel then an allusion version of him will be voiced by Erika Harlacher. * Prior to his introduction in the United States, he originated in Japan. * The Fair-Tastic logo in one of the County Fair invitations is referenced to Sonic logo that appears in the first Sonic Video game of the franchise on the Genesis. * He's also the main mascot of Cyber Hero series. * Besides fighting crime and evil cybernoids, he often visits children's hospitals to support their patients and donates his money for charity to the poor, as well as sacificing his wants for the poor people, such as those who had suffered in problems related to Mother Nature such as the Typhoons and Thunderstorms. * In Cyber Hero: Generation C, Chris received a new armor from the fallen Cyber Hero who was crashed from outer space after he gave out his previous armor to his deceased nephew. However, the newly designed armor was belonged to the fallen android named CYBX-1300. * In the beginning of the first episode of Cyber Hero: Codename C, a statue of Cyber Guy in his original outfit was erected in Tokyo, Japan which was occurred after the events of Generation C. *Cyber Guy also participates in the Glacier Games as a special agent who aids different countries from the dangers of Team Yokawan. * He was supposed to retire from being a Cyber Hero in Cyber Hero: Source of Power but according to Crystal Productions that they want him to retain as Cyber Guy but a veteran agent. The reason why he would not retire because both Matthew-Cirrius and Sakura-Murizaki wanted him to stay as they promised. However, he retires at the season finale of Cyber Hero: Source of Power then he was succeed by Cody-Skywarp. * He was chosen to represent Japan during CyberCon 2018 in New York City. * In some special episodes of Cyber Hero: Source of Power, it is revealed that all members of µ's are the ones who took care of him and saving his life after they found him at the concert venue. However, it appears that they are his relatives who act as family members to him since they all resides together in his residence. * In the first season of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, an unidentified Cyber Hero that has a same Cyber Guy armor that Chris used appears in Cody-Skywarp's allusions. However, it is very impossible if Chris is no longer using his current armor, but it is possible how they managed to acquired it. Maybe he could be one of Cody's close friends or possibly his nephew from another dimension. Gallery For screenshots from the series, check out Cyber Guy/Gallery. Cyber_Guy_-_Aug_2016_Update.png|Cyber Guy's Original Costume prior to Generation C. Cyber_Guy.png|Appearance in Cyber Hero: Generation C and Codename: C. Cyber Guy - Fatal Front.png|Cyber Guy's appearance in Fatal Front. NOTE: He is not Chris-Skywarp in this armor, but someone else (possibly Chris-Skywarp's nephew). Card Appearances CyberGuy4thofJuly.png|Appearance in the 4th of July card. Cyberguyfaircard.png|Appearance in the special county fair invitation. CyberGuyCard.png|Appearance in an unknown special occasion card holding a flag of SKY Federation. CyberGuySantaCard.png|Santa appearance in the Christmas card. ChrisSpecialOlympics.png|Appearance as Chris-Skywarp in Special Olympics World Games 2015 card. CyberGuyCardParisSupport.png|An edited version of an original greeting card to support France and the people in Paris attacks. CyberGuySupportJackson| Appearance in a special card, after writer Garrett Jackson announced he will join the Marines. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Japanese Category:American Cybernoids Category:SKY Federation Category:Good Guys Category:Characters with an Asian Background